


johndavesexblog pornshots

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the (few) works I've contributed to johndavesexblog.</p><p>These are supposed to be extended versions of those little ficlets no guarantee. Check the chapter title for kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shota/tiny John

In terms of physical appearance, you and John have always been polar opposites.

He has wavy black hair while you have straight blonde locks. His glasses show off his eyes wonderfully while your shades cover half your face. He has buck teeth while yours are painfully perfect. (Painful because you worked hard for those teeth okay. Almost three years with braces hurts.) John has the cutest fucking baby-face that makes you feel like a pedo, and you haven’t been asked for an ID since you were 15.

The thing that most people notice straight off though, is the height difference. You’re a solid 6’1" and John… Poor kid must have missed the puberty train since at 22 he is barely over 5 feet tall. Couple that with the fact that he looks twelve, it’s really no surprise you feel like a pedo at times like this.

And by ‘times like this’ you mean when you’re in bed.

And by ‘in bed’ you mean having sex.

(buttsex)

He’s straddling your lap, eyes glazed over and panting hard through his mouth. John steadies himself on your shoulders before lifting himself up a bit- then dropping himself straight back down. You both gasp.

You continue for some time, John bouncing on your D, you sitting back- hands bound together enjoying the show.

Then it occurs to you.

John looks like a kid on a trampoline bouncing up and down like that.

Wow boner killer much?

Before you have the chance to lose yourself in your thoughts completely and lose your erection, John lets out the loudest moan yet. You notice that he’s taken one hand off your shoulder and wrapped it around himself, pumping in time with each bounce.

Fuck that’s actually really hot.

Suddenly the worries about looking like you touch little boys don’t really matter anymore.


	2. John with his hands tied wearing thigh highs

I finish the knot off with a pretty bow and sit back, admiring my work. I run my hands along John’s arms, pulling him flush against me as I lick along the shell of his ear. I hum, “You like that baby?"

He shudders, letting out a shaky breath. “Y-Yeah."

I can’t help but smirk when he squeaks as I move in front of him and push him down into the pillows. Spreading his sock-clad legs apart, I settle myself in between them, resting my hands on his knees. He looks so pretty all spread out and desperate like that for me- and only for me. I squeeze his thigh, absently tracing along the pink and blue stripes that are printed on the sock.

I grind down on him slowly, kissing my way up his neck and along his jaw until I reach his lips. John gasps as I snap the elastic of the socks against his thigh, and move a hand to palm at his dick as I push inside him, beyond thankful that we got all that preparation and lubing done before I started tying him up. I knew that neither of us were going to be able to hold back once the rope was taken out.

John struggles, gasping and moaning as he pulls against the ropes. I have half a mind to tell him to stop before he gets rope burn but fuck- there’s no way I’m going to stop him. Way too hot.

I run my hands all over his squirming body, along his arms, up his torso and down his legs while pounding into him. “I know how much you like being tied up babe," I can’t resist it, and neither can John. We’re both total suckers for some good dirty talking.  "You like being helpless, completely at my mercy."

I slow my thrusts down until I was barely moving anymore, and John whines, “Dave keep- keep going I was so close.." he practically sobs bucking his hips in a desperate attempt at some stimulation.

"What’s the magic word?"

"P-Please!"

I place a quick kiss to his temple before continuing, thrusting even harder than before. Soon enough he’s practically screaming, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. His walls spasm around me as his cum splatters onto our chests, and I keep myself inside him as he milks me dry.

"We should do this more often."


	3. daddy!Dave and spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> def not my best sighs

John looks down, biting his lip and trying to hold back tears. “I’m sorry," he mumbles.

This wasn’t a common occurrence, but that didn’t mean they both didn’t enjoy it to great ends. John’s dad was nice and supportive, but he was never quite  _there,_ so even well into adulthood John still craved some stern fatherly reprimanding.

And who was Dave to deny him that?

"Get on my lap."

And there he is, bent over Dave’s knee, eyes welling up with tears and shame.

"John, care to explain why you failed your biology exam?" Dave says as he pulls down John’s pants, resting his hand on the plump flesh.

"I-I-"

_Smack._

"You?"

"I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-to fa-"

_Smack._

"You didn’t  _mean_  to? John I doubt anyone ever means to fail a test on purpose."

"B-But it was really hard and-"

_Smack._

"And  _what_ , John?"

_Smack._

"Could it be you fail because you didn’t even bother to study?"

_Smack._

John whimpers, “I was busy!"

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

"John, dicking around with Vriska doesn’t count."

"But-"

_Smack._

"Be quiet. I could just forbid you from anything that might distract you until your grades go up."

"I don’t-" John struggles for a moment, craning his head back to frown at Dave.

_Smack._

"John this is unacceptable, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," John mumbles again, turning back around.

Dave nudges John off his lap and stands up, waiting for the other man to straighten himself out. He leans down and places a quick kiss onto John’s forehead, “You know I only do what’s best for you."

John nods and grips Dave’s shirt, “I’ll do better next time."

"I know you will."


	4. wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first porn thing i've written since the last time i wrote for jdsb im in pain

"Dave are you sure about this?"

John frowns ever so slightly and squirms, torn between grinding down onto Dave's fingers and trying to dislodge them.

"Do you need to safeword out?"

John sighs, closing his eyes and just reveling in the feel of being filled- in more ways than one. After a moment he shakes his head, "No- let's keep going."

Dave nods and pushes John forward, to rest on his knees and elbows. He laughs, "Head down ass up- you sure like it dirty huh?"

John groans, covering this face with his arms and burrowing into the many towels covering the surface of their bed in embarrassment. "God Dave do you have to say it like that? Can't you be a little more suave?"

Dave laughs, slicking himself up after rolling on a condom. "Whaddaya want me to say then? Oh John I do find your position to be extremely-  _ah-_ arousing.. Perha- _mm god-_ perhaps we could partake in this activity in another fo-  _fuck!-_ fortnight- there I'm in. You okay?"

John fists his hands in his hair, "Just go!"

With that Dave takes his cue and starts thrusting, quickly building up speed until John is left panting and clawing in vain at the towels and sheets. When they establish a solid pace, Dave snakes a hand from John's side to his front, resting just above the base of his cock and presses down.

John jumps, letting out a loud whine. "Fuck- warn me first you jerk!"

Smirking, Dave lets up and continues thrusting to his heart's content. Soon, he presses again more intently and grunts, wanting more of a response from the other man, "Come on John how much longer are you gonna hold out? I'm almost at my limit!"

A choked scream rips its way out of John's throat, desperate and needy. "FUCK- Dave! Dave wait fuck I- I can't I'm gonna-"

"That's the point of all this right?"

"B-But-"

"Come  _on_ John," Dave brings his other hand down to John's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as his other hand grinds down on his bladder. "I'm  _waiting._ "

John thrashes his head about, sobbing and keening desperately. "Dave I can't hold it-"

"Then let  _go._ "

At Dave's command John feels something in him snap as he finally broke, the pressure in his bladder slowly getting weaker. When the stream diminishes, John shivers as the other building pressure in his stomach releases, and adds to the sop on the towels below him.

Dave pulls out and, before John can collapse onto his mess on the towels, steadies his hips and pulls him back into his lap. "You did really good John- wasn't that fun?"

John smiles serenely, eyes glazed and half lidded, "Mhm..."

Smiling, Dave pulls him off to the side and hops off the bed, steadying himself before heaving John up into his arms. "Come on let's get cleaned up."


End file.
